


Bound to Chase Her

by RaestarShipper



Series: Mayday Parker [8]
Category: MC2 (Marvel), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Girl
Genre: Chases, Enemy Lovers, F/F, Flirting, Forbidden Love, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Making Out, May has the Black Suit, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Straddling, Teasing, Teen Romance, Teenagers, rivals in love, tackling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaestarShipper/pseuds/RaestarShipper
Summary: May gets a brand new suit and chases after a certain thief that stole her heart years ago.





	Bound to Chase Her

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a headcanon I had that May ends up getting the black suit at some point. As well as Felicity taking up the mantle of Black Cat.

This suit... It felt good. Maybe too good.

May looked down at the pure black glove on her hand, clenching her fist with a smile. She ran forward and leapt from the roof, spreading eagle style before she straightened, tilting her body down to the ground, the wind rushing against the black suit.

May laughed loudly and fired a web towards a window, pulling herself about, pressing her feet to the window of another building as she began running, leaping off immediately.

The lights reflected off the pure black suit, the large white spider on her chest and back almost shining, her large silver Webshooters a perfect contrast to the dark suit. Mayday spun a little in the air before she fired another webline, pulling herself into the air.

A siren nearby caught her attention, causing May to swing over to the jewelry store to find the Black Cat pocketing a few diamond necklaces.

"Something tells me those would look amazing on you, but you need to pay for them first." Spider-Girl said, smirking under her mask.

May tensed slightly when Felicity high tailed it out immediately through an air vent, causing May to run outside and leap to the roof, landing just as the other jumped to another building.

May smiled smugly and ran forward, leaping after her to begin the chase. The two jumped from building to building, neither getting too close to the other.

"Mind slowing down a little?"

"Missing the view, huh Spider?"

"No, more like I gotta get those necklaces."

The laugh that captivated her rang out loudly, driving May farther and closer. She dived immediately, tackling the thief roughly, pinning her wrists above Felicity's head.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." Felicity snarked, smirking before she reached up, rolling up the black mask to reveal May's lips. The burglar licked her lips and leaned up, capturing the other girl's lips with her own in a heated kiss before pulling back slowly.

"Suppose you think that will keep me from arresting you, huh?" May asked with a grin, kissing the other's lips once more, her hand leaving Felicity's left wrist to cradle her cheek, their bodies pressing together.

This whole chasing thing became a sort of game to them, Felicity would steal something and May would stop her only for the hero's forbidden lover to get away...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
